Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for displaying work for maintenance for an image processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image processing apparatus configured to present work for maintenance, such as the removal of a jam, the replacement of a toner cartridge, or the refilling of staples, using a moving image is discussed (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-282217). This configuration is intended to enable a user to perform maintenance more smoothly with high expressivity and an abundant amount of information presented by the moving image.
There may be a precaution of which the user performing work for maintenance should be notified, depending on the state of the image processing apparatus. For example, if the apparatus is erroneously operated to remove jammed paper, the jammed paper may be torn. Thus, to prevent this, a particular cover may be locked so as not to be opened. At this time, if the user attempts to forcibly open the particular cover without being aware of the locking of the cover, this leads to the failure of the apparatus.